Love Can Never Die for Us
by SebbyXCiel4eternity
Summary: Alois M. is a small innocent boy. He just turns sixteen when he meets Claude. All seems happy, but that is not long lived. Claude's stalker, Hannah tries to hurt Alois to get to Claude, but, what if she hurts someone else thinking it is Alois? How will Alois live through all this pain when he has never had to deal with any before? (Suck at summeries.) yaoi, don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Can Never Die For Us**

_(A/N: I don't own Kurshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I own the plot. The story is centered around Alois, just thought I would give you his parents wedding though. Second fanfic, woo!)_

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

**Ciel's POV**

I couldn't believe it. After all these years, after all we had been through, he hadn't wanted my soul...well, he did, just not to eat. He wanted me, soul, body, and mind. My revenge was complete but instead of dying, I was going to live and even get married.

My husband to be, Sebastian Michealis, proposed to me the day Ash was killed. The day my revenge was complete. He told me, at first all he wanted was my soul, but after living with me, he came to love me. He never wanted to be seperated. So, we went on so I could reach the appropreit age for marrige, and we are getting married today. Then, he will change me into a demon. I couldn't wait for noon today.

As 9:00 came rolling around, some people came in. It was Soma, Agni, and Elizibeth. They came in wanting to help me get ready for my big event today. Lizzie did my hair while Agni and Soma helped me get dressed in a long light blue overcoat. Underneath, I wore a blacke vest with a white shirt and silver tie. Also ankle length white pants with black shoes. By the time I was done, it was 10:30.

We went down for breakfest, making sure Sebastian wasn't down there. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. He left us breakfest that consisted of scones, waffles, bacon, brocoli, and Earl Grey tea. "So," Lizzie said, "Where is he taking you for the honeymoon?" As soon as she said that, Agni and Soma were eyeing me. "I don't know, he won't tell me. He said it was going to be somewhere grand and with alot of sweets." I said honestly, and I was happy it was going to be a surpirse. Also, that there were going to be sweets. "OHH! Sweets! Well, as your bestfriend, I feel that I should visit you during this week away to make sure you are safe...and not to get fat off of sweets, chubby." right after Soma said that, a scone almost hit him in the face. "Damnit Agni, couldn't you just let me have my fun?" I said, glaring at him. "Sorry, Mr. Ciel, but I couldn't let my master get hurt." he aplogized.

By the time all of that was done and said, it was 11:14, about 45 minutes away from the wedding. I was starting to feel nervous. I heard the door opening and saw a tall older woman walk in. It was Queen Victoria. She wore a long dark blue dress with small silver hints on it. She was holding a box with a small ribbion on it. "Since you have something old and blue, I thought I would get you something gold and new." She said smiling while handing me the box. I opened it to find a small set of gold earings that had two blue swirls on it to make them look cool. "Thank you so much!" I smiled and put them on idmediatly. I gave her a hug. Not many people knew it, but the Queen was indeed my grandmother and was a Phantomhive before marrying her late husband after my father was born. I was glad she was here and was accepting the fact that I would be giving myself over to a demon and would become on myself. "Well, I guess we should be taking our place now. Let us be on our way." She said before turning and walking off with everyone. Just 3 minutes later, Tanaka was walking in to escort me down the isle. I was about to no longer be a Phantomhive, but a Michealis.

**Sebastian POV**

I walked out of my room at nine excatlly to hear nocking at the door. I opened it to find Lizzie, Soma, and Agni. They all greeted me as they walked by. No doubt to go and help booch-Ciel get ready. I really ain't used to saying his name. It will come easier in no time. I went to fix breakfest for everyone. I walked in to see the place a mess. Bard had a flamethrower in his hand and the meat on the table, suprisingly, was cooked and not burnt. "Well, atleast it is still edible." I sighed. "Yeah, well, I figured out the right temp. to set my flamethrower too!" he said excidetlly. "Next time use the oven and don't blow up the kitchen..." With that remark, he went off "BUT COOKING IS AN ART! NO, THE ART! AND WHAT IS ART? EXPLOSIONS, THAT IS WHAT!..." and he went on and on as I cleaned the place up.

By the time I got everything done, I heard Ciel and company coming down stairs to eat. I dashed off quickly so that he wouldn't see me for everyone believed it was bad luck to do so. I walked out to the garden to find Finny doing some final touch ups...and not messing up. Mey-rin was even doing her job well. After all these years, they finally became decent servents and can work right. I felt some pride as I walked around to see who all was here. Only one for my side, my little sister, Clarie. She had even brought her bestfriend, Lylian. On Ciels side, it was his Aunt, Uncle, male cousin, and a seat reserved for Queen Victoria. In the visiters and non-relitaves side, there was Grell in a mess of tears hanging on Undertaker, William and Ronald here to watch Lylian and keep her in line, Abberline, Snake, and a The Viscount of Druitt...why is he here?

I went to each group to talk. I started with my sister. "Hello Clarie. I see you brought Lylian." I said, looking at the shinigami girl. She was the youngest of the Spears. Her and Clarie are only 10. "Yep. We were going to have a ball at the new theme park but we decided to come to the wedding instead." Clarie said smiling. "Yeah...you look cool. I like your tie it is a pretty silver..." said Lylian shyly. She never spoke out much. "Thank you for coming and I like my tie too. Maybe you can get Will to make a bow for you the same color." I said nicely. I actually liked Lylian, it was her brother that was the problem for me about the Spears family.

I walked off and went over to great my future family. As I walked over I saw the Queen coming from inside the mansion with the others. They all sat down in the appropriet seats. "Hello, your Majosty and hello Mr. and Mrs. Midfords." I said bowing slightly. "Now now Sebastian, just call me Victoria." Victoria said with a small chuckle. She hated the formal names. "How are you Sebastian, I am happy to see you have your hair decent looking for today." Mrs. Midford said. For some reason, she has always hated my hair. We chated some before I went over to where Grell and others were sitting.

Before I was even finished walking over there Grell lunged for me. I doged to the left and went around him. I went over to the Undertaker and we shared some jokes. "Hey," Ronald said speaking up from behind us, "I have the best joke ever!" He said with a smirk. "Oh, really?" I said wondering what it was. "Let's hear it then! I do love a good laught, heheheh" UT said, biting his nails. "Well, why did Jana fall off the swing?" he said, and when we said nothing back he started again. "Because she had no arms, now, knock knock." "Whose there" me and undertaker replied. "Not Jana" he said with a serious face. Undertaker fell out laughing. It was good, yes, but I only laughed some. However, Ron looked pleased that he got Undertaker to double over in laughter.

I left only to hear someone say that it is time to start, taking my place I face the front of the isle, waiting for my dear bride.

**Normal POV**

As Ciel walked down the isle beside Tanaka, he made eye contact with Sebastian. They stared at each other for the whole walk down. Everyone was stunned by Ciels appreance. He looked so handsome. No, that wasn't the word, he looked beautiful. He looked like the blushing bride he was. It was the first time in a long time that he had smiled like that, and it was the first time Sebastian smiled with a loving and kindness for anyone other than his small sister.

When Ciel got to the alter that had been set up he held hands with Sebastian as he looked at the preist to hear him justify the wedding. They were doing traditional vows, but Sebastian was going to surprise him with His own vows. "Repeat after me, first the groom then the bride" the preacher said and we nodded in understandment. "I, Sebastian Michealis, take Ciel Phantomhive to be my lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and protect. In sickness and in health, till death do us part." The preacher looked at Sebastian for him to start. " 'I, Sebastian Michealis, take Ciel Phantomhive to be my lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and protect. In sickness and in health till death do us part.' " Sebastian said, smiling down at Ciel as he finished his vow. Now, It was Ciel's turn. " 'I, Ciel Phantomhive, take Sebastian Michealis to be my lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and protect. In sickness and health, till death do us part.' " Ciel said, expecting for the kiss to come next, but the preacher said that Sebastian wished to say something extra to his vow. "Ever since the day I made the contract with you, Ciel Phantomhive, I have been falling in love. When I finally reached the end of the great and exciting fall, I never hit the ground, you caught me. You never looked away or treated me bad because of who I was, you were the only one who was a kind master and treated me well. When the time came, you didn't want to weasel out or take it lightly. You gave me permission to get the reward I deserved. However, not long after I meet you, I stopped wanting your soul in the way of food, but in the way of love. When we meet, I never expected to be here, feeling how I do. But, being here now, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Sebastian said with a smile, as he put a hand on Ciel's now crying face. "I deem you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." As those words were said, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel. It was a slow and passonite kiss that left the crowed cheering!

*LE TIME SKIP*

Sebastian and Ciel were getting into the car that would take them to there desired place. Sebastian made Ciel cover his eye when they were getting close. When Ciel was allowed to open it, his mouth made an '0' shape at the sight. They were in Paris standing on the Eiffel Tower. They view was amazing, but not as amazing at what happened next. Ciel reached up to Sebastian and kissed him. It was slow and chasit at first, but then turned steamy. They went around the city for an hour before going home and, well, let's just leave what they did to your imagination...

**Me: Done...I had a major nosebleed just thinking about what they did!**

**Sebastian: And that would be? All we did was play a game of chess.**

**Me: Yeah, 'chess.' Never heard put **_**that**_** way before...**

**Ciel: *blushing* We haven't done anything...yet...**

**Me: Yet...*imagines* o/o *nosebleed!***

**Sebastian: Look, now there is blood everywhere...sigh**

**Ciel: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Bouncing Baby Boy**_ (A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. The plot is mine. Thank you to my reviewer, chibi-shueiri! Everyone please R&R!)_

**Ciel's POV**

It has already been ten months since Sebastian and me got married. We also found out a month later, 9 months ago, we were expecting a child. Since we didn't know if it was going to be a girl or boy, we chose a name we thought would fit both, Alois. The doctor said a few weeks ago it was more-than likely going to be a girl so we have had all the arrangments made for when she comes.

I walked out of my room after getting dress in some rather casual clothes when I started feeling odd. My stomach was hurting, but this happened alot during the pregnecy, all I had to do was eat alittle something and it would help. I walked down stairs to see Sebastian scolding Bard for blowing up the kitchen...again. As I walked in, he turned to me with a smile and put up a finger to mean just a sec. "Now, what on sam's heck made you think that you have to use a flamethrower every time you cook a bloody thing?" Sebastian asked, from the tone in his voice, the 3rd time.

"I wanted to make some eggs and sausage. I also had to cook today's lunch, so I thought it would be alright today." Bard said causally. It had been a while since he blew up the kitchen, but not to long. Say about 7 months. "Whatever. Don't, don't, do it again. Ever." Sebastian said, putting emphasize on the second don't. "Yes sir!"

He sighed as he walked over to me, only to catch me from falling over. A strong pain just hit my stomach and my pants felt wet. I looked down to see water or something...then I reliezed what was going on.

I was in labor...

**Sebastian's POV**

I woke up after taking the luxery of sleep last night and went to go check up on everything going on in the house. Ciel was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up yet so I slipped out quietly. In the past few months, no major accidents have happened. No breaking important sets of glasses. No weeding gone wrong. No major explosions.

***BOOM***

"Sigh, Bard has his flamethrower out..." I said as I walked in on the noise to see a kitchen coverd in dust and ash, sevrial places messed up, and breakfest and lunch ruined. "Nice hair, Bard" I said noticing his hair was a black/blonde that also had become an afro.

"Haha, thanks Sebastian." he said trying to clean some of it up. I went on to ask him why he had used the flamethrower that was still in his hand, "Well..." *mumble*

"Bard, speak up." I said calmy. I heard what he had said, I just hate it when people mumble. He started to tell me when a small boom went off from his experiment earlier that had a late reaction. Right after I heard Ciel making his way to the kitchen. He walked in and sat down. I turned to give him a smirk and let him know I was going to be one second longer. I asked him again and he said "I wanted to make some eggs and sausage. I also had to cook today's lunch, so I thought it would be alright today."

I just waved him off and told him not to do it again. I walked over to my wife to kiss him when he fell out from pain. As soon as I caught him, I knew what was happening.

He was in labor with Alois.

**Normal POV**

Sebastian rushed Ciel down to the hospital. The doctors took Ciel to the proper room while one stayed with Sebastian to get information real quick. After it was all done and said, he could hear Ciel screaming slightly from the pain. He went with the doctor to put on the proper clothes and went to help Ciel.

It took 9 hours but, a bouncing baby boy was delieverd on November 5. "Sebastian, look, it is a boy." Ciel said weakly. He had just given birth to a heir. To his son, Alois Michealis.

"Well, it is. He is so beautiful." Sebastian felt his pride welling up inside as he held his son for the first time. Of course he was looking forward to have a daughter so he could scare off all of her boyfriends. He was going to have fun with it, but he wanted a boy from the start. "Congrats on the baby boy. Here is his birthcertificate, would you please sign his name and yours." the doctor said walking in. Sebastian took the papers and went with Alois still in his arms to go sit by Ciel to fill them out.

"Here, I can sign my name." Ciel said, bearly sitting up. Sebastian made him stop, "No, you can't. You can't even sit up yet, I will do it." he said kissing the smaller male.

*LE TIME SKIP*

It was finally time to take the pair home. Alois was asleep in Ciel's arms as Sebastian pushed him in a wheelchair out of the hospital. Ciel didn't like the idea, but the hospital said that he had to until he got to the carage.

"Well, I can't wait for you to see your home, little one. You are going to love it there, you will also get to meet a bunch of new people. Carefull though, they are crazy, clumbzy, and, well, in Bards case, likes flamethrowers to much!" Ciel said to a smiling now awake Alois. He had been saying this kinda stuff the whole time, it amused Sebastian.

When they got home, Lizzie, Queen Victoria, Clarie, Lylian, Will, and Undertaker where waiting inside. "BROTHER! I WANNA SEE ALOIS!" Clarie shouted from the other room running with Lylian right beside her. Ciel bent down to show everyone the small boy. He smiled and giggled. "Clarie, did you have to shout like that? Can't you be more tame and lady like, you know, like Lylain?" Sebastian said with a sigh to a red Clarie. "S-sorry" she muttered.

Everyone seemed really excited about the news, especally Lylian. Her baby brother was born two days after the wedding took place. His name was Claude Fetuas. He had a different name because he was by a different father. The Spears father had passed away two years ago, the mom had remarried 1 year ago and just had the child.

She was going to help babysit both boys and she thought it would be alot of fun. Clarie was going to help to, she was as excited though.

Alois started crying and everyone was rushing to see what it was, except Ciel. He went straight to change the small ones diapers and everything was well again.

After everyone said goodbye and left, Ciel and Sebastian went to take Alois to his room. When they entered they remembered that they had everything that a girl would need, not a boy. "I will go shopping tomorrow and get some new things" Sebastian said pulling Ciel in for a kiss and then placing Alois in his pink craddle. He feel right asleep.

"Goodnight, litta boy." they both said, heading off for bed.

**Me:Done! Yay, Alois is born!**

**Ciel: How would I give birth? I am a boy.**

**Me: Screw the rules, this is fanfiction!**

**Ciel: -.- Weirdo**

**Me:Pfft, you just wish you were this awesome! **_**Ole!**_

**Ciel:...**

**Everyone: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First day of school**_ (A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I wish I did...Please R&R!)_

**Normal POV**

A small blonde boy was in his closet hiding from his mommy. It was his first day of school and he was scared. "Alois! Come out of where you are hiding and get ready! You don't want to be late on your first day of school right?" Ciel said trying not to get annoyed. He realized it was scary for the little boy, but he had to face that fear sometime. "Okay, I will count to three, if you aren't out, daddy is going to come in here and get you!" Ciel said leaning against the wall. Alois let out a small shake and came out.

He knew his dad could find him in a second and he would get in more trouble than it was worth.

**Ciel's POV**

I saw Alois come out from his closet. I had forgtten to check in there earlier. He came out with his face down and with his eyes watered. "Alois, are you crying dear?" I felt bad knowing it was really scary for Alois, this would be his first day with out being here at the mansion without his parents. "NO! My eyes just sprung a small leak okay?" he said sniffling.

I walked over and scooped him up then sat on the bed with him. "It will be okay, this way you get to make new friends! Daddy will be there right after to get you too!" I said trying to cheer him up. "Why can't I just have daddy give me lessons? He teach you when you used to be small.?" he said. "Like I said, you need to make new friends!" I said, before pulling out an outfit for him.

After getting him dressed with some difficulties, we went down to breakfest. Sebastian was waiting for us, smirking. I knew he heard everything that was said between us and thought it to be funny.

"Daddy! You made pancakes! That is my favorite breakfest food!" Alois said while bouncing and running to sit so he could eat. "Yep, I made them just for you, curlytop!" Sebastian said turning to give Alois his plate. He had started calling him that when Alois' hair grew out long enough to tell the color. He had small curls at the end of his head. Alois dug in happily, forgetting about school for a moment.

I pulled Sebastian to the side, "Alois is really scared about going to school for the first time. Do you want to surprise him by visiting him during lunch and bringing his favorite?" Sebastian thought for a moment before agreeing. Right as we got done talking Sebastian went to go wash up Alois' face and get his supplies ready.

"Hey, come here big man," I said, alittle sad, "give your momma a hug before you have to go!" He ran up and gave me a big hug, not wanting to let go. Eventually Sebastian came and got him. "Come on Curlytop, let's go and meet your teacher." Alois started screaming as they were leaving.

**Sebastian's POV**

I could tell that Ciel was sad Alois was already five and would be going to his first day of preschool. I had to pull them apart, Ciel more than Alois to be honest. Atleast he didn't scream and kick while getting into the carage.

"Alois. Stop screaming. Everything will be alright, you will have fun" I said, annoyed alittle. Ever since we left the mansion, Alois had been screaming at the top of his lungs. "S-s-sorry but I think it would be better if I stayed home..." he said.

"Well, to late now. We are here!" I said with a smile while opening the door. Alois looked scared at the sight of the school...until he saw the playground. He immediatly jumped out and I had to catch him. He wanted to play. "If you stay all day, then you will have many chances to play out there with new people!" I said carring him to the classroom. When in there, I look around to see other parents having difficulties with there children. Suprisingly, Alois ran to his seat, hoping to go play soon no doubt. I gave him a small hug goodbye and went outside to meet his teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Nina. How are you?" I said, walking up to the teacher. She seemed to like to show alot of leg...

"Hello, Mr. Michealis, correct?" she said.

"Yes"

"Okay, I am doing fine. Your son, Alois, will be in my class for the next two years. After that, he will go to elemtentry at another school. On Fridays, if he has been good, he will be eligable to leave an hour early. I will send a not home every Thursday to let you know. If there are any problems I will contact you or your wife. Is there any allergies or illness I need to know about?" she said swiftly while giving me a form to write any information down about her last question. "No, he has no illness or allergies." I said, giving a small smile before leaving.

I turned around to make sure Alois was behaving real quick, and saw him waving at me. I gave a small wave back before turning to go home.

**Alois' POV**

I waved to daddy as he left. I looked around the room I was in. There are kids my age clinging on to there parents and crying. I already did that. I found a small boy over by himself. I went over to meet him and see what his name was. Only then, two other boys who looked like him walked over and sat down. "Hey! You guys look the same!" I said, they did. The only difference was one had his hair parted to the right, the other to the left, and the last was evenly. "Yes, we are triplets." "Yeah, all the same." "Our hair is different." each one said. "Cool! I am Alois Michealis! What are you name?" The one with the right parting was Thompson, the one with the left was Canterbury, the one in the middle was Timber. I sat down by side them. "So, do you guys always talk like that?" I asked. Timber spoke up first, "We do when we first meet someone." "We don't feel comfertable around strangers." Canterbury said, with Thompson adding in "We will stop in a day or two."

"Oh, well that is cool!" I said cheerly. They seemed really cool. After a few minutes of talking a small girl with white hair walked over to us. She had darker skin and wasn't very outspoken. "Hello. I am Hannah..." she said sheeply. "Hey! I am Alois!" I replied and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. "I am Timber" "I am Thompson" "I am Canterbury" each of the triplets said.

The teacher walked in and told us the groups we would be sitting at. There was five tables with five chairs each. Hannah, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, me, and another girl I didn't recongize were assigned to sit together.

As she walked over, she introduced herself as Beast. We all sat down and started trying to get to know each other better. "Okay everyone! I know that it is the first day, but I want to go ahead and learn some of the alphabet!" Mrs. Nina said. I raised my hand because I learned the alphabet from my mom. He got made me a toy that sang it! "Yes, Alois. Can you sing it for us?"

" Z!" I sang loudly and proud! "Cose Alois! The U goes between the T and V. Let's put them on the board." Mrs. Nina said turning with the chalk in her hand. I turned red because of it.

*LE TIME SKIP*

I was talking to Hannah while going to lunch. As I walked into the cafeterria, I saw my mom and dad chating with other adults near the tables. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I shouted running up to give them hugs. Many other kids called for there parents when coming in as well. "Hey Curlytops! Guess what?" Daddy said picking me up and swinging me in the air. "What? What?" I said, looking at Mommy who was holding a paper bag. "We brought your favorite lunch! Fish and Chips!" Mommy said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay! Thank you!" I said rushing over to where my friends were sitting. Everyone but Beast's parents were there, and hers had dropped some food off for her.

"So, Alois, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Daddy said sitting next to me and Mommy. "Yeah, this is Beast, this is Hannah, the boy with the hair on the right is Thompson, left is Canterbury, and the middle is Timber!" As I said each of their names, they waved. This introduction happened with each set of parents.

*LE TIME SKIP*

When we finished eating and the adults left, we went outside to play. I played tag with the guys from my class while the girls swang and did jump rope. I was it and running after a boy named Eric when I tripped and scrapped my knee. I screamed and the teacher came and got me. I went to the nurse to get it bandaged and was told to be more carefull. After another 10 minutes of playing, it was time to go home. I walked out of the playground to discover Daddy waiting for me.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Hey Curlytop, have fun?" I said as I saw Alois run up to me. I looked down to see him with red cheeks and slightly red eyes. He also had a patch on his knee. "Yeah, except for when I fell. And when I had to go see the nurse. But I am better now!" He said cheerfully.

**Me: I know...this chapter ends weird. Oh well, next chapter Alois will be meeting Claude and that is where the story will start getting good.**

**Sebastian: Why does my son have to like my enemy?**

**Me: Technaclly, in the anime, you hated Alois too...**

**Ciel: She has a point.**

**Sebastian: Whose side are you on?**

**Ciel: Mine.**

**Alois: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Second School, First Love**_(A/N: No, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yes, Yana Toboso does. Yes, I wish I did. Lol, Everyone, go and read Save Me by ButlerApprentance35!)_

**Alois' POV**

I came home from school today. I had all my stuff packed and ready to go. I was getting to move schools and houses. It is going to be hard to move away and leave everyone. I was moving to a place on the outskirts of London, England. I wonder what my new school will be like. I will get to see my aunt and her friend. The house we will be moving to used to belong to my parents when my mom was thirteen. I haven't lived there for 15 years and I am turning 16 tomorrow. It is going to be odd moving into a new school and house. Oh well. "Alois, come on! We have to hurry! We are going to have lunch with Auntie Clarie and Lylian. Also, Lylian's brothers will be there." Mom called up the stairs. "Comming! Oh my goodness, don't worry, we will make it on time!" I called running down the stairs with the rest of my luggege. I got into the horse carage and we rode off.

Somewhere in the middle of the ride, I feel asleep. When I awoke, I saw three people waiting in front of a mansion. As soon as the carage stopped, I jumped out to go hug Auntie Clarie and Lylian. "OMG! I have missed y'all so much! You guys don't know how un-fun they are! I can't even go out with my friends for, like, 2 minutes!" I said, hoping they could help with that. I was serious. They were to overpretective and I was hoping that, if anyone, Clarie could convince them I can go out.

The other person next to Lylian was a tall man with black glasses and green eyes. He had brown hair and was kinda cute I guess... I guess he noticed me staring at him strangly, "Hello. I am Lylian's older brother, William. Claude won't be joining us today, he had some things to take care of." The last sentence was directed more to dad than to me. "Cool, I guess. I am Alois, and it is nice to meet you." I said walking to the front door. While everyone was talking and catching up, I started to wonder the mansion alone. It was very big and pretty. I swear it had like five stories. I went outside to the garden and found myself letting my chin hang down in admeration. It was gourges. I don't know how long I had been standing there when eveyone came to me and said it was time for lunch. I sat down next to Lylian and Auntie Clarie. We chated abit before them having to leave and go home.

After all the goodbyes were said, Mom and Dad talked to me about my new school. "So, you will be going to a school that is an all male school. You will be in the advanced courses and will have to wear a uniform." Mom said, handing me my new uniform. It consited of black shorts, a white shirt, grey vest and a red tie. It looked fancy and shit. "Thanks Mom, anything you need to tell me Dad?" I asked. He thought for a moment, "When you meet Claude, cuz you and him are in the same grade and class, tell him he needs to come by here and pick up his gift from us." "Okay. What gift?" I asked. "Nothing. Now, go to bed, you gotta get up early." Dad said before walking off.

"Night love you guys!" I hollard making my way up to my room. I heard them say, in union, night and they love me. I went and got a shower before heading for bed. I noticed all of my stuff was already unpacked and orginized completely. I guess mom had come and odne it while I was busy with other things. "It feels so good to have hot water running down my back" I said, before cleaning my body. I dried of and put on some night pants and underware. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. I slipped into bed, thinking about tomorrow. I slowly drifted into a dream...

* * *

**Alois' Dream POV**

_It was dark and long. The hallway. It smelled horrible and scared me. What scared me the most is what I knew what would be at the end of the long, dreary, dark, evil hallway. I could turn away. No-one but me would know. Something, although, made me keep running. I kept hearing screams of my name that came from someone unknown. It sounded like a young boy or girl. Hearing the voice, it made my heart stop._

_I didn't even know who it was, but I had to protect them. When I reached the end, I saw the worst sight anyone could ever imagine..._

_Standing there infront of me was a tall silver haired women with a knife covered in blood. She was crying and in her lap, was a small brown headed child..."LUKA" I screamed out the same name over and over. Who is Luka? Why am I crying? I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head as I precced to walk toward them. The whole time, hearing voices say "You did this.." "You killed him.." "How would your parents still love you if they knew?"_

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

It was the middle of the night when me and Sebastian rushed to Alois' room. When opened the door to find him screaming in his dream. I went to wake him up while Sebastian made sure everything was safe. "Alois! Dear, wake up! You are having a nightmare!" I said, very worried. This wasn't his first nightmare this week, and more than likely, wouldn't be his last. "Luka! Luka! LUKA!" he screamed the name several times before violently shaking awake to face me, Sebastian, and his room. "Mom...Dad...what happened?" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Curlytop, you were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian said, showing genuine concern. Alois just shurged us off and said he was just nervous. I could tell it was more than that, but I won't pry tonight.

"Okay dear, go back to sleep." I said, giving him a small kiss on the head. I walked out of the room and back to mine. Sebastian followed a while after. "Hey, I tried getting him to calm down and get him to sleep. He couldn't. I need to go get him some warm milk, anything you want?" He said, yawning. Tonight was one of the rare nights Sebastian actually slept. "No, do you think these nightmare he has been having lately could be to his power awaking?"

You see, when a child is born from a human and a demon, he is called a Hafuringu(1). They won't get there powers until they are 16 years old. In nine more months, we will have two hafuringus running around. Yep, I am pregnet again. I can't wait to see if it is a boy or girl!

* * *

**Alois' POV**

I woke up after getting a peaceful sleep thanks to dad bringing me some milk. I didn't have any nightmares or dreams last night and I was glad for. I walked into my bathroom, suddenly remembering it was my 16th birthday! I was so excited! Nothing can ruin thi-

.

.

_WHAT THE FUCK! I HAVE FREAKING EARS AND A TAIL!_ I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs to find a smiling pair of parents. "Happy birthday, Curlytop! I guess you are a hafuringu who has the animal features!" Dad said, turning around to finish cooking what looked like waffles. "Alois, happy birthday. I know we have some explaining to do." Mom said, eyeing my ears and tail. They resembled that of a cat's and my mom hates cats. She prefers dogs, but my dad...

"Um...dad. What are you doing?" I said, he was petting my head and poking my ears. "Nothing." he said.

*~_ONE EXPLINATION AND BREAKFEST LATER_~*

"Okay...I guess I get it. How do I get rid of the ears for school?" I asked. It was alot to take in. My dad being a demon and all. Guess that is why he always knew exactly where I was. I would freak out when I got home, now, there wasn't much time for me to get ready and be at school. "One more thing before you get ready. I am pregnet again. You will have a little sibling soon." Mom said, before leaving me and dad to deal with my ears. He had an important trip to be at in a few minutes for his meeting. "Well...to hide your ears, all you need to do is want to." Dad said, giving me his famous smile with his eyes closed. Sure enough he was right. As soon as I took care of that, I realized what mom had just said. "Little brother..." I said, thinking of my nightmare.

"We don't know yet, I hope so." Sebastian said. He already made it clear that he couldn't father a daughter. He would be way to protective of her. It would only make her miserable. Doesn't mean he doesn't want one, just she wouldn't have any freedom. He thought I was going to be a girl and already had everything planned out. Even some things you wouldn't normally expect. I guess that is because hafuringu females never get any power of a demon and are irresitable to many people. Or atleast that is what I learned today.

*~Le SHORT TIME SKIP~*

I was getting out of the carage at my new school. Everyone was chatting up and didn't notice me until I got out and the carage was already off. They stared at me. Whispers could be heard all around the school. Some girls were smiling at me so I smiled back and they giggled. "Tch...Oph!" I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. I looked up to see a tall male with purple black hair and glasses. His eyes were golden and he was smiling at me. "Hey. I guess you are Alois, my siblings told me about you. I am Claude Fetuas, nice to meet you." he said, giving a small smirk before pulling me down a hallway. "The princibles office is this way." He said. "Oh. Thank you, nice to meet you too..."

* * *

**Claude's POV**

I was walking with a small blonde kid. He was the same age as me, but a few inches shorter. We had on the same uniform. "Um, Claude." he said, hesitantly. "Yes, Alois?" "Um, are you related to William and Lylian Spears?" he asked. I replied with a short yes, and before he could ask in what way, I told him I was there youngest brother. "I thought so but...how come you don't have the same last name?" "I have a different father than them." I said, before giving him a small smile. I could tell, I was going to like this kid.

**Me: Done. I have three essays, one page of math homework, and other things I should be doing right now...Oh well.**

**Sebastian: Updating the story is more important. Why did you make it sound like I hate girls?**

**Me: I didn't, you just don't want anyone to hurt your daughter, so you are hoping to not having one to hurt.**

**Ciel: Well, since we don't know if the baby will be a boy or girl, let's have a poll to see. (BTW The childs name will be Luka either way.)**

**Me: Good idea, check my profile and vote please! I will discontinue this story if you don't!**

**Alois: She is bluffing.**

**Grell: I know I am not in this story, but since you all miss me, I will give you the message! R&R!**

**A/N: Everyone PM ButlerApprentice35, Balladrose, and Way2Dawn so they will update soon! Also, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! The story from this point on will be extremly yaoi. Alois is a raging homo after all. Also, please review or I won't think anyone is reading the story and won't finish it! Thanks! (1) Hafuringu-is japanase for halfling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School Days**_ (A/N: I know this is a weird name for the chapter since it really doesn't have much to do with what it will be about. I am sorry if this chapter sucks, I am trying to overcome writers block and write it anyway, so yeah. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only Yana Toboso does and I envy her. From this point on, there will be alot of yaoi (more than it already has been) so if you don't like then don't read. BTW, the poll has ended and Luka will be a girl.)_

**Alois' POV**

So, Claude had been the first person I meet at school. He was even taking me to the princible right now, and he seemed really nice. I started asking him random questions about the school and all the people who go here. "So, I thought this was an all boy school, but I saw some girls earlier." I said, remembering what Dad had told me. "Those girls are more than likely from our girls campus, which is only three miles away. They come to visit often, as we also go over there!" he said, turning his head slightly to give me a smile, "We are here, go in and get your schedual and I will wait out here!" He smiled back and walked into the office and asked which door was to the princible, the secretary pointed to the one on the right and I went in there. Not very long after, I was walking out with my schedual. I went back out and walked over to Claude, handing him my schedual. "Well, we have first, third, and fourth quarter. Second quarter for you is drama, mine is cooking." he said, giving a nod at the schedual and handing it back. Dang, we have a lot of classes together. I had a feeling that a certian someone was the cause of this, and I was going to hug momma when I got home! I could tell, I was going to have a lot of fun with Claude! "So, I guess you will be showing me around all day, huh?" I said, casually looking around the halls, "Guess so. Let's sit together at lunch, that way we can get to know each other!" he said, then suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

Right as he did, a tall man came walking around the corner. He was really kinda chubby and had white hair and a white beared. "Hello, Mr. Trancy. Nice to see you today!" Claude said with a smile, "This is Alois. Today is his first day. Alois, this is one of our councilers, Mr. Trancy." "Hello and good day to you Alois, if you ever need to talk about anything, come see me." He said politly, but with a strange smile. I bowed slightly and said hey real quick. I really didn't like the arua he was giving off so I defenatly didn't want to stay there.

**Claude's POV**

Alois and I walked around a bit more after that. We eventually heard the bell and went to first block. "Hey, does the counciler give you any weird vibes?" Alois said, glancing behind him causully. "Kinda. But there is nothing to worry about." I reassured him as we entered the class. Up first we had math, which is my favorite class! "Okay class, listen up! We have a new student. I expect each and everyone of you to get along with him and to help him in any way needed, understood?" The teacher said, before letting Alois say his name and tell everyone alittle about himself. Today we were learning about how you could put the use of a quadractic form of an equation to help solve the problem with only two sides of a quadulateral to find the oppesite of it. After an hour of the work for that, the teacher let us have a free day for the last thirty minutes while he graded test and homework. Immediatly, all of the class gathered around Alois and asked him a bucket load of questions. By 15 minutes left until class over, Alois was looking exhastued and like he would collapse any second from all of the attention he was getting. However, he seemed not to care about that and enjoy all the people fauning over him. When the bell rang to go to the next block, Alois came over to me. "Hey, can you tell me how to get to my next block since I won't be able to walk with you?" He asked me, giving a cute smile. _Damn, he is really cute and cool._ I thought, pointing down the hall. "It should be down this hall at the very end on the left. It is done in the audotorium so you really can't miss it! The cafetieria is right next to it on the right." I said, "I will save you a seat, you can meet some of my friends." He nodded and gave a small thank you before hurring off to class.

*~LE TIME SKIP~* (A/N: Sorry, I didn't feel like going into detail over how his class went. Everyone talked about Alois and Claude couldn't quit thinking of him. The teacher got on to everyone.)

I walked into the cafetieria and saw Hannah, Jake, Snake, Drocell, and Gracelyn sitting at our usual spot. "So, who is this new boy everyones been talking about? Is he cute?" Hannah said, as I sat down. "What makes you think that I would know?" I said, rolling my eyes at her. She swears she loves me but always tries to go out with EVERYONE. Boys and girls. She isn't a ho, nope, she is a full out whore. Sometimes I wonder about her, she isn't even supposed to be here. The rules say that the students have to stay at there own school except before the first bell and after the last bell. Still, girls and boys don't really follow them and none of the staff care as long as none of 'that' goes on. "Well, that is because you have first block with him. I saw you showing him to class!" Jake said, giving me a smirk. Great, now the whore is going to pester me about it. "Well, is he cute or not? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he tall, dark, and handsome?" She said, with hope in her eyes. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Snake said with little emotion, gesturing to the blonde making his way over here. He waved and smiled at everyone. "Hey Claude! Are these your friends?" He said looking at everyone. Hannah smile kinda fadded as she looked really close at him. "Alois? Alois Michealis?" She said, stunned. He blinked in suprise until he finally showed recognition. "Hannah! It has been 4 years now hasn't it! To think, I would see you here! Do you go to the girl side?" He asked giving her a huge smile. She returned it while getting up and running over to him. "Yep! My, you have gotten so big and look at how skinny you are! I am jelous!" She said, they took there seats and I introduced Alois to everyone else at the table and lunch went pretty well after that. Alois and Hannah took turns explaining how they knew each other since kindergarden until recently. It was cool learning about Alois some. The next two class periods went the same and nothing extrodanry happened. The last bell finally sounded and everyone began leaving. Alois came up to me and asked if I could come over. "My Dad said he had a gift for you! So, can you come over?" I gave a smile and told him I would have to tell my parents and that I would be over later. We said our goodbyes and parted.

**Me: Before you start giving me hateful reviews about how short and sucky this chapter is, I have been busy and have had writers block. Next one will be better.**

**Alois: I thought you said that there would be yaoi in this one...**

**Me:Sorry, Hopefully there will in the next one!**

**Sebastian andCiel: R&R! :)**


End file.
